Betrayal
by MayriahLee
Summary: Kaylin learns a horrible fact about her husband, Mike, and turns to her best friend, Matthew, for comfort. But when Mike comes to find her, Kaylin is confronted with her troubled, grief-stricken past. Can Kaylin over come this horrible tragic turn in life, or will her love for a man who she thought long past her come to flame?
1. Chapter 1

She put the receiver to her ear and tried to stay calm. She took deep breaths to center herself.

"Hello?" he said when he answered.

"Matt," Kaylin replied and gripped the stirring wheel tighter, "Hey, it's Kay. I wanted to know if I could come over and hang for a while. Would that be okay?"

"Yea, sure," he replied excitedly, "I'd love the company."

"All right," Kaylin answered plainly, "I'm on my way."

Before Matt could reply she closed her cell and dropped it in the seat next to her in her 1968 Ford pickup. She started the engine and pulled away just as HE came rushing out of their apartment.

She could feel her control on her emotions slipping.

She drove off blind. Not seeing where she went. Half way to Matt's house, Kaylin glanced down at the ring that once sat proudly on her ring finger.

Pain drove a stake into her heart.

She pulled into Matt's drive way and saw him sitting on the porch, smoking, as if he was waiting for her. She parked the truck and left her left hand on the horn. The ring stood out on her pale skin. But she couldn't bring herself to take the beautiful silver and garnet ring off. She made a fist and punched the seat.

She got out and walked up to the steps as Matt put out his cigarette.

"So, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked as he smiled, standing to let her in, "Won't your man be upset?"

She kept a smile plastered on her face even as the heart break seemed to well up and beg to explode, "What?" she smiled, sounding cheery, "I can't visit an old friend? And I don't think he will care now."

Matt hesitated but opened the door and let her in. His place was cleaner now then the last time she had seen it, it looked like an actual home now.

"It feels nice to get out of the heat," she smiled as she watched him get a soda from the kitchen.

"Yup. Though it hasn't been as hot as normal," Matt replied.

Kaylin tried to relax, to sit back and act normal, but the stress was too much.

Matt's dog came bounding down the hall and slammed right into her lap, all the while panting happily.

"Hey, boy," Kaylin said happily, "How you doing, huh?"

He looked up at her and whined as if he could sense how upset she was, and he nuzzled into her breasts.

"Hey, now," she laughed petting his head, "There's no need to worry. I'm fine."

"He's happy to see you," Matt said leaning against the far wall, "He misses you."

Kaylin's heart sank. She knew which 'he' Matt meant, "I've missed him, too. It's been a while hasn't it?"

The dog looked up at her and licked her lovingly and lay on her breasts as she relaxed and pet him.

Matt sat to her left petting the dogs lower back as he talked, "So," he stared, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Work mostly," she answered kissing the dogs snout, "It's kept me pretty busy."

"Yeah, 'cause being an author is very demanding," he chuckled.

That made Kaylin laugh, "You have no idea," she smiled watching the dog as he slept happily in her bosom, "Publishers hounding you for the final draft for print, dozens of fans begging to know what's next. Busy, busy, busy."

"And I bet your day job is pretty time consuming," Matt stated looking up at her.

She nodded numbly, "Yeah, that too," she said, "A waitress has a lot of responsibility."

Matt laughed, "I would imagine so," he said.

Kaylin opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it, shaking her head.

"What?" Matt asked.

She put on her brave face, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Kaylin," Matt said sternly, "Did you forget. I know when you're hiding. You don't have to hide from me, you know that."

Her smile faltered, but only for a second, "I know that," she answered, "But honest, don't be such a worry wart! It's nothing. Can't a girl just come hang with a friend outta the blue?"

Matt shook his head and smiled, "You are something, Kaylin. I won't make you talk, you know it. So when you're ready I'll listen."

She genuinely smiled, "Thank you, Matt."

"That's what I'm here for," he winked at her and she laughed.

She felt a vibrating in her back pocket then heard HIS ringtone 'Kissed by a Rose' by Seal.

She went ridged.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Matt asked.

Then it stopped. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Then it rang again.

She clumsily fished it out of her pocket, looking at the caller I.D. to confirm her worries.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood and walked to the other room, causing the dog to wake and protest loudly.

"Hello," she answered her phone solemnly.

"Kaylin," his voice said through the phone, "Please let me explain–"

"There's nothing to explain," she snapped at him, cutting him off.

"It wasn't what it looked like, I swear?" he insisted.

"What was it then!" she demanded, her control slipping with every second, "'Cause it looked a hell of a lot like you were fucking some chick in our bed! OUR BED!"

"Kaylin, listen, you got it all wrong!" he continued.

"What the fuck do I have wrong, Mike!" she was yelling now, "I came home early, expecting to be able to spend time with my husband, only to find him dick deep in some home wrecker's cunt! Tell me now, Mike Landon Jones, what have I gotten wrong!"

"I wasn't fucking her!" Mike insisted.

"Oh!" Kaylin yelled, "You just tripped and your dick fell in her?"

"No! It was nothing like that! She seduced me!"

"Seduced you?" Kaylin repeated violently, "Seduced you! What the fuck! I trusted you! I trusted you! And you stabbed me in the back! You gave me your word. You're word, Mike!"

She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face, clutching the phone to her ear with both hands, and she continued to yell, "You said you wanted another life with me! You wanted to have a family! You wanted to start over! How can you call yourself my husband, the father of our future children! You gave me your word!"

"Kaylin, please, listen, I'm begging you!"

"NO!" she cried, "I'm done listening to your half-truths! I'm done with everything. I'm done with you!"

Before he could say another word she snapped the phone closed.

She lay in a crumpled heap, crying, sobbing, screaming, while Matt's dog lay faithfully beside her, his coat soaking up all her tears, all her pain.

Matt came in a few moments later and pulled her into his arms.

"So that's what was wrong," Matt said holding Kaylin close to him, "I'm sorry, Kaylin."

Her phone beeped with a message. She didn't even look at it. But she heard Matt answer it and hurriedly texted back to whoever it was.

After a while the tears stopped flowing and Kaylin drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke to a loud demanding banging, "Baby, answer the door," she mumbled sleepily pulling the covers tighter around her.

But the banging persisted, "Mike, honey, answer the door, please."

She opened her eyes and slowly remembered what had happened and where she was. Matt came walking down the hall, a pair of jeans hanging loosely from his hips and his shirt half buttoned up, his hair wet from showering.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm coming," Matt shouted, "Hang on."

Kaylin slowly say up and felt clothes hanging loosely on her. She looked down and saw she wore one Matt's shirts and her panties. She blushed at the thought of Matt changing her.

"Yeah?" Matt said as he opened the door, then he went stock still.

"Where is she?" she heard Mike demand.

"Who is 'she'?" Matt asked, "I don't know any 'she'."

"Where is Kaylin?" he demanded again.

"Asleep," Matt replied calmly.

"What have you done to her?" Mike through his teeth.

"Nothing," Matt answered, "Nothing but be a good friend. Now get the hell off of my property."

"I'm not leaving without Kaylin," Mike stated.

"Yes, you are," Matt said and closed the door.

Kaylin brought her knees to her chest as Mike began to bang on the door.

The dog came trotting into the room, a ridge of hair standing on end from his neck to his tail. He jumped on the couch beside Kaylin and laid his head atop hers, growling softly.

Kaylin wrapped her arms around his huge body and buried her head in his fur, "It's okay, boy," she reassured him, "It's alright."

He whimpered and nuzzled her neck and she buried her face in his, taking comfort in his warmth and familiar scent.

"What!" Matt yelled when he threw open his door.

Kaylin caught a glimpse of Mike before Matt stepped between the door and her sight.

Mike's hair was in disarray, his clothes wrinkled; his eyes had light shadow under them. He hadn't slept since she left. Probably hadn't eaten or showered, either.

"I want to talk to Kaylin," he said calmly but sternly, "I want to talk to my wife."

"She ain't your wife!" Matt spat at him, "Not after what you did to her."

"I'll talk to him, Matt," Kaylin said standing and walking to the door, the dog right at her heels as he pressed against her thigh.

Matt stepped out of the way but stood behind her and the dog.

"What, Mike?" she demanded putting a hand on the dog to calm him and a hand on the door to steady herself.

"I want to explain," Mike said taking a step closer, "You don't understand."

The dog gave a light growl, "Explain, then," Kaylin said standing straight even though she felt like crumbling in a heap and balling her eyes out . . . again.

"What you saw," he started, "Wasn't what you thought, I swear. She seduced me and when I said no she forced me. She drugged me, Kaylin. I never would have hurt you like that, never."

Kaylin's heart was pounding in her head, in her ears, "Sure, Mike," she said, "Don't you mean 'again'?"

"What – yes, that's what I mean. Please, you have to believe me. I love you. I could never do that, I could never cheat on you," he said reaching out to touch her.

The dog let out a growl and snapped, warning Mike to stay away from Kaylin.

"Please, baby," he said as he jerked his hand away, "Please, come home. We can get through this. Please, don't leave me. I love you. I need you."  
Her heart ached for him, to be with him, but the pain was too much.

"Who was the girl?" she asked

"The . . . girl?" Mike repeated.

"Yes, the girl," she repeated, "Who was she?"

"It was . . ."he trailed off looking ashamed, "It was Savannah."

He breath caught and she felt her world shatter, "Savannah!" she exclaimed.

He nodded.

She felt tears, fresh and hot with betrayal, well up in her eyes. Her legs grew weak, her composer faltered; her head was spinning, unable to believe the truth. He had cheated on her with the one person who hated her the most; the one person he KNEW wanted nothing more than to destroy her life. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"You fucked the one person on this whole Earth who wants me to suffer!" she heard herself say, "You fucked the only person I hate in this world!"

He flinched but nodded.

"You bastard!" Kaylin screamed and jerked her wedding and engagement ring off, throwing it at him, "You heartless, monstrous, traitorous bastard!"

She slammed the door and ran into Matt. She looked up at him, could see the pain carved into his face, a face she once loved to see smile, loved to see at all, and fell onto his chest, sobbing. How had this happened? How could he possibly do this to her after all she had done, after all he had said, all he promised?

How had her perfect world gone straight to Hell? She clung tightly to Matt as she cried hard, trying to keep from being crushed by the weight of the pain and agony that flooded her every cell, ever atom of her being. How could she not have seen this? How had this happened?

"I'm sorry, Kay," Matt said softly making her cry all that much harder, "I am so sorry."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, making sure she wouldn't float away in the sea of anguish that threatened to tear her from the world.

She couldn't feel anything after a while, that numbness that so closely followed this extreme kind of sting took hold of her, wrapped its velvet soft arms of nothingness around her fragile form, gently caring for the wounds that cut far deeper than any physical harm. She wished it all would disappear; she wanted nothing more than to turn to naught but a wisp of smoke and dissipate into the air, never to feel again.

Time passed, the light that streaked the sky in the early morn soon faded, disappearing into darkness that so closely mirrored the emptiness that swallowed her up from the inside out. She wanted it to, wanted it to do all it wanted; devour her, mind, heart, body, and soul.

Matt never let her go, never once loosened his grip on her, as if knowing that if he did she would shatter, scatter into tiny pieces that would never be put back together.

She fell asleep in his arms, his shirt now dry and stiff from the salt in Kaylin's tears. He rocked her, gently, as not to wake her. How could someone who claimed to love her, hurt her so much? Matt could not fathom such a person. The woman in his arms was fashioned out of loved. Threaded together with compassion, pressed with affection, stitched with understanding, this woman knew nothing as much as she knew how to love. You could see it in everything she did, everyone she met, there was not a single thing this sweet, innocent, passionate woman did that wasn't out of, or done with, love. How a man could see that and still betray her was selfishness at its core. And the man, who couldn't even be called a man, who married this God's gift to Earth, was the most selfish man Matt had laid eyes upon.

Rage, pure and molten, coursed inside Matt. Mike had practically just destroyed the one woman on the entire Earth her loved. He wanted nothing more than to end his life.

But, he thought, Kaylin, though she is hurt, still loves the maggot. He pulled her tighter to him when she buried herself deeper into his shirt, he could never hurt her, no matter how much the cretin deserved it.

Matt carefully carried Kaylin to his bed and laid her down, gently tucking her under the covers. Her hand shoot up, grabbing his hand, "No," she said sleepily, "Don't go. Hold me, please?"

"Anything for you," he said softly and crawled in beside her, pulling her to him.

"Thank you," she barely managed to say as she curled into him before she fell asleep.

Matt could barely sleep, knowing that Kaylin was lying right next to him broken as she was, he couldn't help but be happy she was there. He longed to have her for so long that he could hardly believe she was there with him. He wished that she hadn't come to him in these terms, wished she hadn't been nearly destroyed, but that's how the story was meant to play out, he supposed.

When Kaylin had come to him and told him the good news that she was getting married, was when he realized just how he felt about her. Only when she was forever out of his reach did Matt realize how much he cared for her. He had known what Mike was like, but anytime he tried to bring it up to Kaylin she dismissed it, saying he was a changed man, that he had promised.

So as a good friend should have, Matt attended her wedding, happy that she was happy, but only for that reason. He put on a smile for her, hugged her, told her every lie he was supposed to. But inside, as the words, "I do," left her lips, Matt's world crumbled.

He wished, as Kaylin laid in his arms still shaking from the events, that she had listened to him, not Mike. Maybe then she wouldn't have been hurt like this, maybe then she would be with him, where she truly belonged.

Matt closed his eyes, 'Kaylin,' he thought, 'Would you listen now? Would you believe me if I told you the truth?'


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaylin awoke the next morning she was wrapped up in a tangled mess of sheets and blankets; Matt was nowhere to be seen. She sat up and tried to straighten the tangled mess of honey brown hair atop her head. She knew what she had to do, she didn't want to, but it had to be done. She wanted desperately for things to work between Mike and herself, but she knew she would never look at him the same again. She would always see the lies, the betrayals, and the pain.

Divorce. The word was like a knife of ice in her heart. It was the only option she had. There was no coming back from this, the ultimate slap-in-the-face, but, oh, the pain it put her through to do this. She loved him, dearly with all her being, but how was she supposed act as if this had never happened? How could she make love to him and not see that harlot all over him? How did he expect her to come back after this?

"You're awake finally," Matt's voice came from the door way, "It's about time, it's almost noon."

"Sorry," Kaylin said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a lazy wave of his hand, "It gave me time to clean up the place."

"Oh, Matt," she said exasperatedly, "You should have woken me! I would have helped. You really didn't have to clean for me."

"Nah," he assured her with a half smile, "I had to anyways, you just gave me the motivation."

She looked down when she felt a cool breeze go across her shoulder and saw that her shirt was hanging down off her left side. For some reason this observation caused a blush to blossom across her chest to her face as she looked away from Matt. She didn't know where this sudden shyness came from, Matt had known her for so long, and they had been through so many things together.

"Are you okay, Kay?" Matt asked as he walked over to sit beside her on the bed and ran his hand over her hair.

"After what you saw yesterday," Kaylin questioned looking away from his knowing sapphire eyes, "You ask that? I'm pretty sure, with your power of observation, you can deduce that answer."

"Kaylin," Matt said softly and pulled her toward him, touching his forehead to hers, "You can stay here, if you like. I really don't mind. You're welcome for as long as you like."

Kaylin looked at Matt, feeling the heat of him. The feel of his skin on hers brought so many memories of summer nights spent in heated passion and lover's embrace. The remembrance of those nights so many years ago made her face burn. She thought of how much of herself she had shown him, how open she had been.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I won't over stay my welcome. The first chance I get, I'll get out of your hair."

"There's no rush," Matt breathed, she was so close he could almost feel her lips against his, "Stay as long as you need, maybe even a little longer."

Kaylin's heart was racing, her mind was in shambles. She wanted comfort in the worst way, Matt was offering, but she couldn't. She could almost feel his lips on hers, could almost imagine what they would feel like against her swollen ones; hot, soft, mind numbing. Matt's hand slid from her hair to her cheek, his thumb running across her lips, tempting her to kiss it, to take it into her mouth and suckle it.

Kaylin's tongue peeked out of her parted lips, barely caressing the tip of his thumb, her eyes fluttering as she looked at Matt. His lips parted ever so slightly, wanting to kiss her as much as he wanted her to caress his thumb with her tongue.

"I can't!" Kaylin exclaimed and pulled away and bolted out of the bed to run to the bathroom, closing the door tightly behind her. She leaned against it, breathing heavily, and put her hand over her mouth to smother her sobs. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to lose herself in him, but–

"Kaylin," Matt's voice was soft, regretful, and apologetic, "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That was not my intent, I promise you."

She tried to breathe without making a sound as she wiped away the tears that began to build in her eyes, "I'm just going to get a shower, okay, Matt," she said, trying to ignore what had almost just happened. She was a married woman, damn it. It didn't matter if Mike had cheated on her, she was better than that! She would never cheat on him, she loved him. A stab of pain struck her heart, she loved him and he had hurt her in the worst way possible.

"O-okay," Matt sighed, "The towels are in the closet next to the sink."

"Thank you," she answered as she twisted the lock on the door and began to undress.

Matt leaned his head against door, sighing only when he heard the water start to run. He shouldn't have pushed it. She was still in love with Mike, even if he had cheated on her, she still loved him. But he saw it, the look in her eyes, the way her body moved, she wanted Matt, all it was going to take was time to make her give in. Then, maybe, he could tell her how he felt, tell her how sorry he was for all those years ago.

When he heard her slip into the shower, giving a slight gasp to the feel of the hot water on her skin, Matt had to force himself to stifle his moan as the thought of Kaylin naked, steaming hot water rolling down over her body, all those beautiful curves, the curves that he once grasped, kissed, and other varies things that raged in his mind.

He had to do something, anything to get her out of his head.

'Damn you, Mike,' Matt thought as he tried not to grind his teeth, 'You ruined her. You ruined her for any chance with anyone else, even the one who really loves her.'

Matt had to focus on other things, not the lush, perfect creature that stood just one and a half inches of solid wood away from him, beckoning to be touched.

Work, he had to work to clear his head. He turned around, surveying his room. All but the bed was clean so he took to making the bed. After that, Matt ventured into the rest of the house, cursing his nervous energy for making him clean like he had OCD while Kaylin slept. He had nothing to take his mind off of her and the need that began to bulge his jeans. So, he did the only thing he could think of: push-ups. He had worked himself into a sweat by the time Kaylin came out of the shower wearing a pair of his shorts drawn up to fit her thin waist and one of his band tees. Her hair was towel dried, curled from the lather, her skin a light pink from the heat of the water. He really wished now that he had gone with loose shorts instead of blue jeans.

"Matt?" Kaylin asked with a brow arched as she gazed at him with sweat beading on his toned body, "Are you okay?"

All of a sudden, Kaylin really wished she had given into her need in the heat of the shower. Seeing Matt covered in sweat, his muscles flexing to take his weight as he worked out, the tightness of his clothes over his skin, it was all too much for her. Need pooled up in between her legs, making her knees weak. She hadn't been satisfied sexually in so long. She mentally cringed, she knew why now.

She grabbed her shirt collar and fanned herself with it, "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" she asked looking away as Matt as he sat up.

"I think it's a bit warm," Matt said gruffly then cleared his throat, "I'll hit the AC."

Kaylin was suddenly overwhelmed as Matt passed her. Her heart leapt at his scent, her stomach doing summersaults. She bit her lip to keep under control. She knew now it was only a matter of time before she gave into what Matt was unknowingly offering her. She forced a trembling hand through her hair, shaking out her hair to hide the quaking of her hands, of her whole body. She wanted him so bad, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't cheat, no matter how much Mike deserved it. She wasn't like that, she would remain faithful. She walked into the living room and stood in the middle of it, wondering what to do. She was so horny now that she ached, tight with need. She couldn't think, couldn't focus. She was so sensitive that the shirt rubbing against her bare nipples was maddening.

"Hey, Matt," she called without looking around as she walked to grab her shoes, "I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back in a bit. I just need to clear my . . . head."

A hand came through her peripherals and put a hand on hers as she started to turn the knob and she froze.

"Please, Kaylin," Matt said in a thick voice that all but sang of arousal, "Don't go."

He pressed his chest against her back and she leaned her head against him without realizing it. She sighed as Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent as he leaned into her neck. She tilted her head to the side and let him rest his chin against her hot skin, but she didn't expect him to gently press his lips against the spot where her neck met her shoulder, her most sensitive area. Kaylin cried out and clutch to his arms as Matt slowly parted his lips and, every so softly, bit down on it. At the sound of Kaylin's cries, Matt instinctively pulled her tighter to him, pressing his erection into her lower back. She moaned when he began to suck and rubbed against his girth without realizing it.

"Matt," Kaylin gasped in a voice almost impossible to hear, "I can't. I won't cheat on him, I can't. I won't be that girl."

Matt heard the desperation in her voice, but she made no move to stop him. She wanted it so bad she hurt; he knew that without a doubt.

"I can't stop, Kaylin," Matt replied between kisses on her neck, "I know you want this as much as me. I can feel it."

He slowly slipped his hand into the shorts and pulled the string that held them tug and let them slip down midway her thighs. He slid his hand into her lace panties and almost lost it at the feel of her hot, slickness. She was so wet she was soaked through her underwear and gasped, rocking to the touch of his hands on her. Matt easily slid his finger into her moist folds, softly rubbing the sensitive flesh of her clit. He held her tightly to him as she buck and rocked against his hand, her hands clinging to him desperately. He rubbed faster, harder, in accordance to her reactions and when her orgasm hit, she screamed his name.

But not the name he wished to hear.

No, Kaylin cried out, in ecstasy, Mike's name.

The blow hurt worse than he thought it would. But his need for her was not ebbed.

As she clutched to him, gasping, Matt jerked her panties off so hard they ripped, falling to the floor. Kaylin twisted around in his arms so fast Matt didn't have time to react as she crushed her lips to his.

It felt right, kissing Matt, holding him, letting him pleasure her. Kaylin had expected to feel disgusted with herself, but she only found it more arousing. She needed more, more of Matt, all of Matt, thrusting into her, spreading her as far as she could go. She pulled at his clothes, his shirt came off with his help and his pants and boxers soon to follow. He forced her against the door, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up so she could wrap her legs around him. She moaned into his mouth as he crushed his lips to hers, demanding entrance and she granted him and they spent a time relearning what the other tasted like. Matt pulled Kaylin's shirt over her head and leaned into her aching breast. His hot mouth closed around it and Kaylin thought she would go mad. She had to have him inside of her. She pushed, trying to make him enter her, but he held her back with a growl.

He grabbed a hand full of the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her head back. Matt wrapped his lips around the tender spot on her neck and sucked, hard, making Kaylin cry out and jerk closer to Matt, cradling his head to her.

"Harder!" she gasped and a scream escaped her lips as he did as she commanded, causing her to become more wet, the liquid running over Matt's erection, making him want to bury himself so deep inside of her.

He couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't hold himself back. He grabbed hold of her hips and drove into her. Kaylin screamed as she clutched to his shoulders, Matt burying himself inside her as deep as he could go and sat there for a few moments, soaking in the feeling of once again having her.

Kaylin thought she would go crazy if he didn't move. The feeling of him inside of her felt so right that she wanted to cry. But the moment was so sweet all she could do was cling to Matt, gasping, burying her face in his neck as she drank in the wonderfulness of him inside her.

When he began to move, it took all the will power in Kaylin not to weep. She had missed this so much, missed him. How had she never noticed it before? She rocked against him, leaning in to kiss Matt with the passion she felt burning its way through her. He returned the kiss, holding her cheek and crushing her lips with his as he took possession of her mouth. She didn't want it to ever end.

Matt, wrapping his arms around Kaylin's soft skinned waist, pushed away from the door and walked them back to his room, his erection still buried deep inside of her.

He pulled out of her when he reached the bed and let her drop to it, loving the sound of the laughter that peeled out of her in sheer joy. She spread herself for him, one arm reaching out for him and the other stretched out above her head. She beckoned for him, how could he not go to her and make love to her tempting body as it lay there, begging for his touch, his lips.

How could any man ever deny this woman anything she wanted when she looked up at him with this look of wanting gleaming in her eyes?

"Matt," she breathed and bit her bottom lip, "What are you waiting for? I need you so much I ache."

He thought he would explode as her words hit him, all he wanted was to take her, brand her in such a way that Mike could never have her again and she would be his forever, "You're sure?" Matt asked as he leaned over her, both hands on either side of her, caging her in.

"Yes," she said in a voice so quite Matt had to strain to hear it, a blush creeping up her chest and across her cheeks, "I need you, Matt. Please, if you make me wait any longer I may combust into a pile of ash, I'm so hot for you."

The hand that lay above her head traveled down her body, over her beautiful breast and perked nipples, across her beautifully sculpted belly and in between the folds of her nether parts. Her eyes lit up at she hit her sensitive clit and stoked, pulling away to bring her fingers to Matt lips.

"Taste me?" she questioned in a soft, curious, feminine voice he had never heard come from her trembling lips.

He took her fingers into his mouth, his tongue delving between them, making Kaylin's lush lips part to let a light moan escape her.

"I want you," Matt said in a husky voice.

Kaylin's heart leapt at his words, no one, not even Mike, had ever said that to her, and she liked it. It made her drip with wanting, ache with anticipation, and burn with passion she didn't know she had in her. She longed to have him inside her, thrusting, pounding into her to make her scream his name, to claim her. Her heart raced and she could no longer hold herself back. She reached up and took possession of his mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him onto the bed as he wrapped his huge hands around her hips.

When Matt thrust himself inside of her, Kaylin screamed his name. She begged him not to stop, only crying faster and harder. With each entry she met him, thrust for thrust, until she was gasping for breath, clinging to him for strength. She never wanted him to stop, never wanted the rapture to end. He bit her neck, softly at first, afraid to hurt her, but when she cried out and cradled his head to her, he bit harder.

The orgasm came from nowhere and Kaylin screamed, chanting Matt's name as each way of bliss hit her, holding him against her. She tried not to cry, but the feeling that welled up inside her demanded it. When Matt came, he wrapped his arms around Kaylin's body, pulling her down hard on him, as he moaned her name. She came again, harder this time, at the sound of his voice and the intensity of the emotion she felt coming from him in just her name.

She clung to him, burying herself in his shoulder as the tears welled up. She didn't want him to see her crying, even if the tears were of joy. He would never truly understand the power he held over her, how much he meant to her, how much he mattered.

"Kaylin," Matt said in the softest voice she had ever heard. He cradled her to his body, holding her head with one hand and her body with the other as he turned over and let her lay atop him. He could feel her heart pounding against his heaving chest and it made him smile. He had her once again, the way he had had her all those years ago.

Kaylin tried to contain herself, tried to keep her breathing steady, keep her mind blank, but it was impossible. She could feel him beneath her; his heat engulfed her, how could she think of anything but him? Her chest tightened almost painfully as the emotions gather inside of her.

Matt felt something warm and wet drop onto his chest, felt Kaylin shaking, "Kaylin?" he questioned as he ran his hand over her hair down to her chin to lift her head, "Are you crying?"

"No," Kaylin answered in a broken voice and her body shook.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as fear struck him in his heart. Had he pushed too far? Did he demand too much of her so soon?

"I –", she couldn't finish as sobs over took her. She tried to pull away from him, tried to hide from Matt but he held her to him, making her look up at him. Her lips trembled and her brown-gray eyes glistened with tears unshed, her light chocolate hair cascaded down around her pale shoulders. Even in sorrow, Matt couldn't help but notice Kaylin's beauty, her slightly wet, wavy hair framing her oval face, her high cheek bones flushed from their love-making, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and emotion.

"Was it me?" Matt asked regretfully in a low voice, feeling ashamed of himself. He should have stopped when she said no, even knowing she didn't mean it.

Kaylin's eyes became huge with shook, "No!" she gasped, appalled he would think such a thing, "God, no, Matt, why would you think that?"

"Well, I just thought that maybe I had gone too far," he said softly caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears that traveled down them as she blinked, "You had said to stop, but I didn't."

Kaylin let out a bark of a laugh and smiled, "I'm glad you didn't stop," she whispered as she touched her nose to his, "I've missed you so much, Matt."

"I've missed you," he said softly.

"Why didn't you ever come back for me?" Kaylin couldn't stop herself from asking after a few minutes of silence passed between them. She knew she should be happy, just let it go, he was here now, with her, the past didn't matter anymore. But she just couldn't stop herself, it was a question that had haunted her for so many years.

She felt him pull away, not physically, but emotionally, and it hurt her, even knowing she might have deserved it.

Matt drew his head back from hers, turning his face away from her, laying back on the bed. She knew she should have left the subject unearthed.


	4. Chapter 4

"You couldn't just leave it be, could you?" Matt said with a grim face refusing to meet her searching gaze.

His voice was so emotionless it hurt Kaylin, but anger soon followed after that hurt.

"You got better," she said through her teeth, her tears dried now, "You got a house, you got a good job, your life is steady now. It has been for almost five years now. Why didn't you ever come back to me?"

Matt set his jaw and refused to look at Kaylin. That was fine, she thought furiously, two could play that game.

Kaylin sat up and climbed off Matt. Only her departure wasn't as glamorous as she had hoped for.

Her legs gave out, weakened from her orgasms, as soon as she stood. She caught herself on the edge of his bed just in time, however, so she didn't fall like a complete idiot. Her face became hot which angered her more as she struggled to stand.

Matt sat up as soon as she stumbled and reached out for her, but Kaylin jerked away.

"I am fine," she snapped and stood on her own, somewhat shaky, legs, "I do not need help."

"Kaylin don't be like that," Matt said.

She turned away from him, getting more angry at his tone of voice, speaking to her as if he were scolding a child.

Matt knew he had messed up when she turned away and walked out his bedroom door. He quietly cursed himself for not answering her. But to be completely honest, he didn't have the answer, not really.

By the time he'd had a steady income, Kaylin was already seeing Mike and they had gotten engaged, what was he to do?

Yeah, he had beaten his sickness, the cancer that had threatened to end his life, had gotten healthier, started getting into shape so he wouldn't get sick again, or at least he would have a better chance of beating it again if it did, but that had been six years after they had split, just two years before Mike and Kaylin's engagement.

Correction, he thought with a guilt filled heart, after he broke up with her after their year-long relationship. He just didn't want to put her through all the stress, he was only thinking of her.

Bullshit, Inner Matt cut in, you were being selfish, just admit it. Matt shook his head and got up, walking into the living room to find Kaylin attempting to put her clothes back on. She was shaking, her body quivering, he knew, from the after-shock of the orgasms; she always was so unsteady after she'd had one, let alone three.

She was trying to tie the strings on his athletic shorts and kept dropping one until she finally just double knotted them and left it at that. She ran her trembling hands through her messy hair and took a deep breath.

Damn, she was so pissed. How in the hell was he going to fix this mess?

"Kaylin, please," Matt started as he walked up behind her, "What was I supposed to do? It had been three years already."

"You were supposed to get me back, dammit!" she shouted at him as she turned to face him, "I wouldn't have cared! So what it had been six years, I was still in love with you then! So what if I had dated Mike for two years after that six, you were my life! You were all I wanted!"

"You were already starting over!" Matt yelled backing her into the wall as he pressed forward, "For all I knew, you didn't love me anymore!"

"You never even asked me!" Kaylin growled, "When you got better, I was ecstatic! I couldn't have been happier! I kept waiting for you, Matthew, but you never came back. You avoided me. For four years, Matthew, four years after you beat the cancer. Then just a few months before Mike asked me to marry him did you decide to talk to me. You never talked to me and when you did, it could barely even be called speaking, I would have left him for you. Even after nine years of us being broken up, three of which I've spent with Mike, I would have left him in a heartbeat. Do you know why? Because I was still in love with you. Even after nine years, Matt."

Her glare only served to make him feel worse. He knew he'd fucked up, why couldn't he just say it? Just tell her he was terrified of relapsing, that he didn't want to have to leave her all over again so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly.

"Bullshit," she said her voice breaking, showing the true pain she felt buried under all the anger.

"Do have any idea the hell I went through, Kaylin!" Matt snapped, "When I broke up with I thought I was sparing you the grief of losing me to cancer! You would never know when I would die, you'd've live everyday terrified you'd lose me at any second. What kind of man would I be to put you through that? When I found out I had beaten it, you were the only thing I could think of. When I found you that day, covered in a sheet, Mike asleep in the other room, I had come to tell you I wanted you back. That we could have a life together.

"But I saw your flushed face, the gleam in your eyes when you told me you and Mike were together again, had been for almost two years, I knew, I just knew, I had lost my chance. I had lost you to my own selfishness," he said the rest in a grief filled voice, regret tainting ever word he uttered, "Then a half-year after that, when you came in with that glow, that smile," he reached out and ran his thumb across Kaylin's lips, "Sporting that garnet, silver brand on your finger. I broke that day."

"You think that leaving me would save me from that torment?" Kaylin whispered in a cracking voice, "I had nightmares of you dying after the first two years of the break up. I was afraid to answer my phone year three, when I heard you were getting worse. By year five, almost year six, I was a wreck, I was on medication so that I could sleep and then Mike found me. He helped me through it. When you came to my apartment that day, that was the first night he and I had had sex and we had dated for a year and ten months. I kept waiting for you, for the next three or four months I waited for you to come back to me. I had always hoped that, when you had it beat, when you were healthy, you would come back, tell me you loved me and beg me to take you back.

"I would have dropped Mike that very day," Kaylin said meeting Matt's heated gaze, "When you came to my apartment. Cold as it may sound, I would have. I've ever wanted you, Matt. I still love you," she whispered turning away from him, feeling exposed. She was an exposed nerve, susceptible to everything, tender, raw. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt to vulnerable now.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

The question through her off guard, "Tell you what?" she asked still turned away from him, her arms drawn up to cover her heaving chest.

"What you suffered," Matt replied, "Why didn't you ever tell me what it did to you?"

"And made you feel worse about it while you were already battling for your life?" Kaylin questioned in an accusing tone.

Matt opened his mouth to answer when a banging started at his front door, "What now," he muttered as he strode to the door, the knocking persisting until he opened it.

"What?" Matt asked irritably.

"Where is she?"

Kaylin paled and her heart stopped. She recognized that voice. She groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead, sighing loudly.

"I'm in here, Syren," Kaylin said trying not to sound as irritated as she knew Matt was.

Syren pushed past Matt with ease, her small frame quickly squeezing around Matt to come face to face with Kaylin.

Her ting heart-shaped face was stern, like a mother about to scold her child.

Kaylin rolled her eyes, "Hi, Syren," she said.

"Don't you 'Hi, Syren,' me!" she scolded shaking her finger at Kaylin, "Do you have any idea what Mike has een putting me through? Any idea at all?"

Kaylin opened her mouth to answer but Syren kept on, "No, you don't 'cause you been hiding out here! You should be back patching things up with Mike! He's a mess, Kaylin! An absolute ess! He said you threw your rings in his face, what the hell!"

"Syren, let her explain," matt tried to calm his friend, but then she turned her glare on him, her long, spirl curled white blonde hair bouncing around her tiny shoulders as she did.

"Don't dare get me started on you!" she snapped, "Why haven't you taken her home yet! Mike is three inches away from calling the cops about this? He's saying you've kidnapped her!"

"He's done no such!" Kaylin shouted uncrossing her arms and letting them ball into fists at her side, "Matt's done nothing but take care of me! And did Mike happen to mention why I threw my rings in his face?"

Syren seemed taken aback at this, Kaylin noted, her stance seemed to relax, "N-no," she stammered, looking slightly embarrassed now, her green eyes looking down at the found, 'I didn't even think to ask either."

Matt let out a breath, Syren was always a hot head, but especially when it came to Kaylin and her safety. Talk about mother hen.

"Sit down," Matt said lightly touching her back to guide her to the couch, "You'll wanna be nice and calm for this news."

Syren did as he said and seated herself on Matt's couch as Kaylin retold what she had witnessed.

Matt put a hand on Syren's leg gently half way through her telling because he could see the rage building inside Syren's tiny body.

When Kaylin finished, Syren sat very still, more still than either them had ever seen Kaylin new, by the stillness, Syren was one wrong phrase or word from exploding, so Kaylin and Matt stayed completely silent while Syren sorted through all the information she had just absorbed.

After about a half hour of utter silence, Matt's dog's snores aside, Syren let out a long breath.

"I'm going to kill him," she said calmly her face serene and emotionless, "He tries to make it seem like Matt has turned you against him, kidnapped you and is holding you against your will."

She stopped, her voice having steadily grown in volume, and tried to stay calm, "He made me look a fool," she continued starting at the floor, "He is going to pay very dearly for that mistake," she turned to Matt and put her hand on his, "Matt, I'm sorry for thinking ill of you and yelling at you. Kaylin," she turned to her, "I am also sorry for assuming the worst of you without first talking to you."

A light smile curved Kaylin's lips, "It's okay," she waved her hand, 'I knew you couldn't have known the story if you were coming at me like that."

Syren smiled lightly, some of her anger dissipating, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that," she said with a chuckle, "So, Savannah? Really? Do you think she planned it?"

Kaylin looked to the floor, kicking at an invisible speck of dirt, she really didn't want to think about that, "It doesn't matter," she sighted and looked back to them, "I'm divorcing hiim wither way."


End file.
